


Welcome Your Face-!

by Ruin_Cain



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Realm of Mianite, Remix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_Cain/pseuds/Ruin_Cain
Summary: This is a writing exercise I have been doing where I am retelling the story of the minecraft series, Mianite, but without minecraft. Everything else is as it should be.Let's so how much of a shit show this will be!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The young man bolted up right, gasping. His hands prickled dry grass as he blinked rapidly at the rising sun. His back had been flat against a hill and not five feet in front of him, the dry grass dissolved into sand with the ocean quietly lapping at the land.

He panted slightly, feeling like he had just woken from bad dream, but he couldn’t recall what it was about. He sat there for a long moment before pushing himself up to stand. He brushed his ripped jeans free of grass before starting up the hill, pulling off his jean vest of shorts off as well.

The sun was just touching the plateau over in the distance, mountains with tall peaks that were either impossibly jaggy or flattened out into planes on mountains. The dry grass of the savannah was almost waist deep and he started to walk forward, adjusting the baseball cap on his head as he started. The action was natural, like he had done it a million times before prepping to do something hard.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get father than maybe ten steps from where he had woken before he was faced with a new view: the ground.

He tripped and landed flat, his chest already starting to ache from the impact, but the sudden sharp pains in his leg made him swear violently. Then the thing he tripped over looked like it was covered in silk and he stopped short.

Biting back a wince he leaned forward and pushed the dead looking plants away from whatever it was. Another young man was laid face down on into the dusty earth. The first to awaken grunted as he pushed the fair-haired male over, who was dressed to the nines in a black suit, a once clean white shirt and a red tie.

He shook him slightly. “Shit. Sorry about that. Are you okay?”

No response.

“Hey,” he said louder, shaking him again. Like hell he was going to be dropped in the middle of nowhere with no company. “You good?”

Nothing again. This made the one with a ballcap frown and he leaned forward. No heartbeat. No breath. And the body felt cold. He blinked. _I woke up here. Alone. With a dead body and no memory. What kind of fucking alcoholic am I?_ Before he could sit up, the other man gasped loudly and sat up just as quickly, causing the collision of two skulls. They both started to swear, holding their heads in pain as they turned their anger to each other.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU!?”

“OI! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!”

“YOU WERE DEAD!”

“OBVIOUSLY NOT!”

The man groaned and pulled his hat off and dragged a fingerless gloved hand through his dark mess of hair. “Fine. But you didn’t have a heartbeat, like, five seconds ago.”

"Well fuck then. Guess I am dead,” the man wearing a full suit said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes before getting up, adjusting his jacket and looking down at the other. “Why are you on the ground?”

“I tripped over your corpse!”

“Rude. And you didn’t even apologize.”

“I did! You were just dead!”

The other waved him off as he surveyed their area. “Where are we anyway?”

He groaned slightly and shifted to look at his ankle. “I haven’t a clue. I was hoping you might.”

“Nope. Not even my own name,” he chirped, sounding rather cheerily despite that fact. “Do you know yours?”

“No,” he sighed, exasperated. “I don’t.”

“You know what that means, right?” The other asked, siting back down in the grass across from the first. Even though he was wearing super nice clothes, he did not seem to care about getting them dirty or not.

“What?” He asked wearily as the other shot him a grin and started to check out his ankle for him.

"We get to name each other,” he beamed, sending dimples up at the darker haired man. He looked almost like an excited puppy at the idea. The other did not seem as amused by the concept.

"What? Why? Why not name our selves?”

“Did you get to pick your name the first time?” He questioned, his attention turning back to the swelling ankle. “By the way, I don’t think I was a doctor, but this looks sprained, mate.”

“Yeah. Thanks. Help me up and let’s walk. It will get hot soon. But I doubt I got to choose my name prior.” The other man got up and offered him a hand. “Then that’s why we name each other. You can go first, if you want.”

He replaced his baseball cap back on his head before shrugged and taking his hand, letting the other support him as they turned their backs to the ocean and started into the valley, towards the mountains. “Um. I dunno. You sorta look like you were a mafia boss almost, but you’re too nice for that. I am gonna call you... Syndicate. Like an organization.”

"Sounds badass,” Syndicate agreed. “I am gonna call you Jericho.”

“What? Why?”

"Like that one city with the walls. You came falling down and hurt yourself.”

“That does not sound nearly as cool as your name!” Jericho cried.

“Too late. It's stuck.”

Jericho sighed the two slowly made their way across the hot plains. It was around midday when the they took a short brake. Jericho caved and started to complain about the sun and the heat. They made their way over to one of the few trees so Syndicate could lower the other into the shade.

"Aren’t you hot in that suit?” He asked as Syndicate dropped down beside Jericho as he took off his stupid vest.

Syndicate shrugged. “No. Not really. It feels nice out. I don’t need it on, but I don’t need it off either.”

"We are on the cusp of a desert and you aren’t hot?” He shrugged again.

“Maybe I just lived by the dessert?”

“Do you not hear yourself? You sound like you were from London. This would be killing you.”

“Well, we don’t know where this is so at me. Let’s go, ya cripple.” Jericho grunted as Syndicate pulled him up.

"Dude, I am so thirsty,” he complained an hour later.

“Ehhh.”

Jericho looked at him. “You seriously are not thirsty? At all?”

“I mean. Like. But my throat is itchy, and I feel sorta hungry, but I wouldn’t call it thirst.”

“Dude, you are nuts. Maybe you aren’t English like but, like, Australian.”

Syndicate thought for a moment as he pulled Jericho up slightly so they could walk across the plains easier. He hummed. “I don’t think so.”

“Well, something isn’t right. I’ll tell you that.”

"You can tell me whatever you want, mate. I think you are just weak.”

“What!?”

“Weaaaak!” Syndicate laughed before squinting in the distance. “Do you see that?”

“Hey. Don’t you go and change the subject on me-!”

“Jericho, shut up,” Syndicate quipped slightly, earning an indignant sound from the other man, before nodding towards the hills. They were not far now. No less than another hour's walk or so.

“Do you see that? That light? At the bottom of that mountain?”

Jericho turned his attention the way Syndicate had gestured to before narrowing his eyes at the very dim light that seemed to be coming from the foot of the mountain. He could also make out a very pail wisp of smoke coming up from a dark shape that the light seemed to be coming from. It looked like-

“A house?” Jericho asked before looking at his companion.

“There are people here?”

“I am sure there are millions,” he said sarcastically. “I don’t fucking know. I have been here as long as you have, ‘an’t I?”

“Sooory. I was just asking in case something, you know, came back.”

Syndicate raised an eyebrow and glanced at him before looking back forward. “You think I am actually from here?”

“No. But you aren't really effected by the elements here so maybe you just are used to it. But who knows? Like you said, we don’t.” He nodded slightly as he glanced upward. The sun was now dipping down behind the mountains and it would be getting dark soon and there was a silent mutual feeling that they needed to get to that safe light before that time came. Jericho felt Syndicate pick up the pace slightly. Syndicate, however, did pause for a moment, about half-way there, when he heard clanking.

“Did you hear that?"

“Yeah? Dude, don’t stop!”

Just as he said that a hand broke through the dead grass, bones clawing at the ground where they would have been had Syndicate kept going. A skull with glowing eyes the color of blood pulled itself from the soil, jaw bone slack as it pulled an aged bow from the ground.

“Dude, go around. Go around before he gets up all the way. Go around!”

Syndicate was already on it, starting to haul ass towards the lights were. A large wall built into the mountain immerged from the dark as what little lights spilt out through the entry gate and up from over the walls. They managed to get to the huge gate after a few more dodges before banging loudly.

“Hello?” Syndicate called. “Hey! Open the door!”

Jericho was helping him hammer on the gate before crying out in surprised pain as a hand grabbed his bad ankle. Another undead crawled up out of the ground, groaning in pain and It groaned in agony.

 _Hungry_.

Syndicate froze and looked down at the monster in surprise. The door snapped open and an arrow landed between the eyes of the of zombie, sending its neck snapping back. It moaned again as it still clung to Jericho’s foot.

 _Food_.

A very shaggy red bearded... person, presumably a man, threw his bow aside and kicked the arrow all the zombie’s skull. He grabbed both men and dragged them inside before quickly slamming the door and dropping a bar in front of the door. Jericho was obviously shaken but Syndicate somehow looked even paler than he did before, but he turned and looked at the other.

"Hey. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said after a moment, watching the new stranger set up the locks against the monsters outside. Jericho leaned back finally able to relax now that they were somewhere safe. The building they had seen from the distance had not really been a full building. He turned and glanced at Syndicate.

“You?” “I... dunno,” he said, rubbing his ear. “Did you hear it?”

“Yeah. It was an angry fucking zombie.”

“That isn’t what I- never mind,” he muttered before sending his eyes around at their newer, and safer, surroundings.

It was built between the crack of a mountain and they had just barely made it inside the outer wall that protected a sort of courtyard. A sort of spring trickled down the side of the mountain into a pooling down below and into a pond. Green grass grew from the edge of the pool, giving way to a sort of small oasis. Trees stood both in and around the sort of fortress wall, giving even more to the oasis feeling of the place.

The stranger inspected his fortification and nodded slightly, shaggy red hair bouncing before he turned and eyed the two men as the stared back. Then a smile broke his face and he raised his arms in greeting.

“Hello, friends," he beamed. “Welcome to the land of Mianite!”

~~~

Scrutinizing white eyes scanned the scrying pool, watching as his priest helped the injured champion off the grass. Mianite hummed slightly before waving a hand over the opaque liquid. “Your champion seems a bit... damaged.” 

Dianite pulled back his red mouth into a sneer. “Yours cannot even walk, brother. He literally tripped over my champion. He is already doing his job.” 

“True as that may be, ankles heal,” the white bearded god turned to the devil. “But not even we can heal death.” 

The god of hell rolled his own milky white eyes at his brother. “I need not heal death. I simply continue to supply him with life.” 

“You plan on keeping your champion as an indentured servant?” 

“Oh,” Dianite tsked slightly, shaking his head. “What a nasty way of putting that. I am merely supporting my champion to the very best of my ability, just as you should be. If his best is breathing with my help, why should I not aid him? The fact that all I have to do is withhold power from him to use as discipline is merely a perk for me. It is a business deal.” 

“It is not one he has even agreed to yet. You don’t know what he would have chosen had you actually given him a choice.” 

“Oh. Like the choice that you asked to- what is it that my champion is calling him? Jericho? - Like you asked Jericho before bringing him to our realm?” 

Mianite just sighed at he turned away from his brother. 

“We can avoid this, you know?” He said after a long moment. “We need not have another war. We can have peace. Just let her go.”  
“That sounds too typical of you. Let us shake things up,” He curled his lip again.  
“You realize the next we see each other it will be on the field of battle?” 

“I would not have it any other way,” He snarled before disappearing into a puff of red smoke. 

The white bearded god looked back as the mist like substance disappeared. With a sad expression he turned away, walking across white tile and past the white walls to look down over the world below as the sun slowly crept up over the mountains, watching as the sky bled red with the blood of a seeming unavoidable war. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey new set of memories, who dis?

When he first awoke, he did not sit up right away. He was weary of a pounding in his head and a part of him hoped he would just go back to sleep so he would not have to deal with the pain until it became more bearable. After this first plan failed, he gingerly pushed himself off of the sand. Water lapped at his ankles and he pulled his soaking feet out of the ocean. The man rubbed at his temple as he started over the hill, hoping to get a better view of the land around him.

Dry brittle grass stuck to the bottoms of his wet slacks and he squinted into the darkness of night. If he had glasses because he needed them, he could not tell. It was too dark to make out any shapes other than the mountains far away, however he thought he could see lights.

In hopes to either meet people who would help him or maybe find a cave in the mountain side that would let him lay low until day, the young man started towards these lights.

Even though it was night, it had obviously not been dark for long since the savannah had yet to properly cool down and was still rather warm. Instead, he just pushed the long black sleeves up to his elbows with the white sleeves of the button-down shirt he had on underneath. He had no idea how long he had been out on that beach, but he was already getting g a little too warm for comfort.

He didn’t make it more than a few meters before he heard a low, rumbling growl, which seemed to be coming from underneath him. After turning around to see dozens of hands clawing out of the earth, he whipped around and started to sprint towards the lights. He had half the mind to rip off the suit jacket he had on.

Much to his own surprise, he was easily able to duck and avoid the monsters crawling from the ground. Of course, this luck didn’t last forever, and he eventually went down when the arrow of an undead archer went through the back of his knee. He cried out in pain as he went down. He landed heavily but immediately flipped himself so he would not be face down, not planning on going down without a fight.

A zombie without a torso grabbed at his injured leg, trying to drag itself closer with a pained sounding groan. The man just twisted in a panic and sent the boot of his uninjured leg into the jaw of the creature. It took several more times of this before the corpse let go, however, it just latched right back on before he himself could crawl away.

He blinked and when he opened his eyes again, there was an axe at his feet. It stuck itself into the ground, slicing through the arm of the zombie like butter. The biological liquid hissed at the extreme temperature of the blade and the man could feel the heat radiating from the axe through his clothing.

The black metal war axe had warped and cracked due to the heat of the magma that could bee seen through the imperfections of the metal.

He jumped at the suddenness of it and he felt a hand under his shoulder pull him up. “Whoa there, mate! Need a hand?”

“I would appreciate it,” the man admitted to the armor cladded man that had joined him.

“Good! You were gonna get it anyway!” He laughed before pulling his axe from the ground and finishing off the undead body. “Let’s getcha somewhere safe, yeah?”

“Yeah?” He said wearily as this new ally helped him toward his original destination. “Who are you?”

“Ah,” the stranger said, nodding his helmet head. The young man could not see an inch of his face. “That is an odd question, but long story short, the name given to me was Syndicate. Are you alright, newbie?”

“I took an arrow to the knee. I am peachy. What do you mean it’s complicated? Who is newbie?”

“Oh, I just call new people that before they have a name. I know you don’t know your name because I don’t either.”

“But you said Syndicate-?”

“No,” Syndicate interrupted. “It was given to me by someone else here. Don’t worry. We will getcha a name that suits you.”

“Why?”

“Because I doubt you named yourself.”

“Oh,” he thought for a moment, squinting through his glasses as the light got closer to them. “I suppose not. But where are we?”

“That is an even better question. Welcome your face to the realm of Mianite, where everything can turn to shit in a minute!”

The newer man frowned. “What?”

Syndicate pushed open a gate and yelled, “FOX! THE NEWBIE IS HERE! SOME HELP WOULD BE NICE!”

“STOP CALLING PEOPLE THAT!” A woman’s voice yelled as said newbie looked around at the walled off oasis. A young woman in an orange hoodie that had little ears poking off of it came out a set of doors that was set into the mountain. A matching fake red fox tail swished behind her as she stormed outside. “IT IS RUDE AND IT IS SO LATE- HOLY SHIT HE IS SHOT! HE HAS BEEN HERE LESS THAN AN HOUR AND HE IS ALREADY SHOT!”

“FOX! I KNOW! Calm your tits for one damn second, woman, and help me!” Syndicate interrupted.

Fox sent him a look before going over and taking the bewildered ‘Newbie’ from Syndicate. “Fine. By the way, Jericho is awake if you wanna go see him, but-”

Syndicate was moving before she finished, quickly running into the mountain and leaving the two standing out in the night. Fox sighed.

“But go take your potion,” she finished under her breath before slowly going back the way she had come, helping the new man inside. “Sorry about him. I hope he didn’t do anything stupid.”

“No,” he responded mildly as she brought him into a sort of small kitchen where she had him sit at a small table. The interior didn’t quite give off the feeling of a lived-in home, almost more like it was a common room where people would come to hang out. He leaned back in his chair as Fox went to one of the cupboards.

“He didn’t do anything. Well, he almost took my foot off, but I bet his aim was better than that.”

“No. Probably not. Syn just has a habit of wanting to be flashy. He just is too much.” she snorted, pulling out a pink colored liquid from a shelf and coming back over to the man at the table. “Okay, take this. It would probably be better to take it one go.”

He nodded and uncorked the bottle before taking an experimental sniff. It smelt like melon and... metal? After a slight cringe, he did as directed and chugged it. Yeah. That was metal. Very much so, and it left behind a strangely chalky feeling in his mouth. He coughed as Fox pulled the arrow out of his leg while he was distracted. This only led to him swearing in surprise.

Fox ignored him completely, getting up and going to dispose of the arrow. He watched as his leg slowly healed in front of him. He rubbed his knee after the skin had laced together over the muscle and bone. “What do I do for tonight?”

“I’ll put you up in one of the rooms here,” she hummed before coming back and sitting across from him with a plate of cookies. “Eat. We were all hungry when we first got here.”

The man reached for one of the baked goods before sitting back into his chair. “How long ago was that?”

“What do you mean?”

“How long have you been here?”

Fox considered for a moment, humming slightly. “Well. I am not sure, to be honest. I mean, night and days pass and it feels like it has been a long time, but time doesn’t quite feel real here. I haven’t aged since I have been here, but at the same time it feels like it has been here for months.”

He nodded slightly before taking a bite of the cookie. “So, Fox, right?”

She nodded. “Fire Fox. Yeah. Syndicate named me. He and Jericho take turns naming the people that show up on the beach.”

“Jericho?”

“He and Syndicate were the first ones here. Well, other than Dec-”

“Who?”

Fox snorted. “Ya know what? It is super late, and I am exhausted, so I am sure you are. Let’s get this all out of the way in the morning.”

The man pursed his lips, obviously wanting to ask more questions, but just nodded as she got up and motioned for him to follow her. He pushed himself up and took a few tedious steps up the stairs behind Fox. “Where are we even?”

“What do you mean?”

“This building?”

“Oh, this is the temple. It is a sort of neutral place.”

He frowned again. “Why do we need a neutral place?”

“Tomorow,” she sighed as they reached to top and continued down a hallway full of doors. He followed her and glanced into an open doored room. The room was dark with the exception of a single candle let on a nightstand. In the dim light and in the quick moment he walked past, he could only make out two figures. One was laying in the bed provided, seeming to be breathing heavy. The other was sitting in a chair that he had pulled up to the side of the bed, a war axe that left scorch marks on the floor hanging from the back of the chair.

He wanted to ask Fox why Syndicate was sitting with the other person, but he figured he wouldn’t get an answer until morning, so he did not bother to ask. The woman took him down to the end of the hall and pushed the door on the end open. “Here. Go on and crash. There should be some water in there if you want to clean yourself up.”

“Thank you, Fire Fox,” he said, stepping through and dragging a hand through his dark shaded hair.

She smiled at him before shrugging. “It's nothing. We were all in your place at some point. Just get some rest okay?”

He nodded before taking a step back. “Alright. Good night.”

“Good night, Newbie,” She chuckled good naturedly before turning and heading back down the hall. He watched her for a moment as she pulled her hood down, revealing that the fox ears were not actually part of the hoodie as he had thought. They were actual ears on top of her head. That means the tail she also had to match was also real...

He quickly closed the door to his little room. It held the bare necessities; Bed, dresser, mirror, bucket of water, window. The man kicked off slightly damp shoes and socks before shaking his head and letting the sand hit the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the mirror. Dark eyes. Dark hair. Dark red glasses. He inspected himself for another moment before he got up to take his jacket and shirt off and inspected the tattoo he had no memory of getting.

Over his heart was a thin red circle filled with yellow and a red ‘s’. He frowned as he looked at it before back at himself in the mirror. A stranger covered in scars with stories he had no idea of. “Who even are you?”

The reflection, of course, did not have an answer for him. He was observed himself for another moment before he turned away to blow out the candle that had been lit on his own bed side table. He leaned back and looked out the window.

Whoever had built this in ‘temple’ had managed to put windows through the sides of the mountain that allowed him to look out into the night. He blinked tiredly before focusing on a very tall and thin outline in the dark. It was easily twice his size and he thought he could make out faint purple eyes. He squinted for another moment before it was just gone, blinking out of existence.

He watched for another minute longer before he realized that the firgure was not coming and he leaned back onto the bed.

As the young man fell asleep, he thought he heard a woman calling for him in a name he could no longer make out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I am taking a lot of liberties with how people act and how the world was built based on the how I have adapted the Lore if they were not in an in-game survival minecraft but in a real life scenario. Only real diffrence is that I am keeping magic in because it would be boring if there wasnt magic.


End file.
